


[青黄]Take My Love, Take My Life

by sakuraasuka



Series: Nameless Youth·未可命名的青春 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraasuka/pseuds/sakuraasuka
Summary: 终于能够相信了吧，我的感情。究竟要用什么才能证明我的心意呢？……一生的誓言。
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Nameless Youth·未可命名的青春 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573111
Kudos: 10





	[青黄]Take My Love, Take My Life

今年的春天来得格外早，虽然刚刚进入三月的末尾，但和煦的暖风已经伴着初绽的樱花，迎面送来一股清淡的香气。  
黑子哲也从JR线的水道桥站出来的时候，穿得规规矩矩的西装和风衣里面已经有了一丝薄汗。虽然距离开演还有将近一个小时，但在路口等着过红绿灯的时候，身边一簇一簇打扮得花枝招展的女孩子们就已经开始叽叽喳喳地兴奋起来。  
夹杂在Tokyo Dome City Hall的大厅里等着购买场刊的女性观众之间，身穿整齐的黑色西装，打着领带的黑子哲也以一身明显是刚刚下班的普通上班族男性的打扮显得鹤立鸡群，却很奇妙的并没有引起注目。显然，薄弱的存在感作为他的个人特质一直延续到了现在。虽然之前是打算早一点去后台拜访，但临近5点的时候突然有了工作，因此不得不稍微加了一会班。不过对黑子哲也来说，挤在一群女性中间等着看某个特定对象这种事早已驾轻就熟，不会有任何尴尬的感觉。  
在这么大的会场里演出舞台剧，看样子制作方确实是相当有信心。不过也难怪，在出演男主角的黄濑凉太数月前获得去年夏季的电视剧学院奖最佳男主角之后，打出他的名号对于舞台剧的票房自然有着极大的提升作用。  
“不管是演戏还是唱歌，黄濑君确实都很厉害啊……如果不事先说明，我都认不出那个披着头发的落魄乐手是你。”演出结束之后，黑子到后台去看望黄濑的时候不禁由衷地赞叹道，“结局的那一幕，坐在我身边的女孩子都在抹眼泪呢。”  
“哈哈哈哈，你认不出是因为假发的原因吧？其实是剧本本身不错，所以到最后看起来才会那么感人，不是我的演技厉害啦！”黄濑哈哈笑着，“不过能听到小黑子这么说，我还是很高兴！今天谢谢你能来看舞台剧的首演，虽然给了你票，但因为听说你工作很忙，原先还以为你不能来呢！”  
“没有的事。”黑子认真地说：“黄濑君难得的舞台剧演出，我就算拼命完成工作也要来看的。”  
“虽然只是在电视剧拍完之后半是休息半是玩票的舞台剧演出，不过也能获得认可真是太好啦！”黄濑笑笑说：“小黑子你之前说有事要告诉我，是什么？”  
黑子顿了一顿，脸上忽然十分罕见地出现了一丝红晕。  
“嗯？”黄濑似乎是注意到了黑子的表情，起身确认了一下自己专用休息室的门已经关好，这才回身对已经有着十几年交情的好友露出一个玩味的笑意。  
“难道说……”  
“……这个。”在随身的公文包里掏了掏，黑子终于把一张设计简单颜色素雅的请柬从包的夹层里抽了出来。  
黄濑瞪大了眼睛：“不会吧……真的猜中了？”  
“嗯。”黑子笑笑，“时间定在7月，加州某个比较偏僻但是风景很美的小镇的教堂。你知道以他的身份不方便去人多的地方，所以可能要麻烦你和青峰君多开几个小时的车了。”  
“……你们什么时候也给他送了？”黄濑皱起了眉头：“我都完全没听他说。”  
“现在还是赛季中，火神君也没机会当面给他，所以就发了一封快递，应该这两天就能收到了。但愿你们都可以来……那时候就算是季后赛也应该已经结束了才对。”  
“嗯，我知道了。”黄濑露出了十分爽快的笑容：“如果没有特别重要的工作，我一般会固定在夏季休假，这个情况事务所也是了解的。之前已经确认过了，7月份要空出来应该没问题。”  
“那就说定了。你来的时间确定好之后我们就帮你订机票。”黑子认真地说。  
“哪里需要你们买机票那么麻烦。”黄濑笑嘻嘻的：“你知道我每到夏天总归是要去美国的，到时候估计会先飞纽约，所以你们也别客气啦！”  
几位好友这数年来的情况黑子哲也都心知肚明，于是便不再强求，点点头说：“那就不好意思麻烦了。真抱歉在你还没卸妆的时候就来找你。”  
“这有什么关系，你要是不来我还要生气呢！”黄濑轻轻拥抱了一下多年的兄弟。

黑子离开后，黄濑长长地舒出一口气，全身放松坐在靠背椅上，手里拿着那张请柬来回翻看着，嘴角不知不觉挑起一抹笑意。  
“这么多年，终于到了这一步啊……真是不容易。”心底不觉涌上一股温和的暖流。  
刚才黑子临走前被他叫住：“忘了说，恭喜啊！差不多已经十年了，小黑子你也一定很高兴吧？”  
“也没什么。”黑子还是一副淡然的表情，只是眼角眉梢的线条都似乎变得柔软了起来，“其实现状都没怎样变化，但是火神君一定要办，所以就由着他了。”  
“这说明小火神对你一心一意，不是很好嘛！”黄濑嘿嘿一笑。  
“青峰君对黄濑君你也是一心一意啊。”黑子说。  
笑容有一丝微妙的僵硬，黄濑张了张嘴，停顿了好几秒钟，这才勉强笑了两声，说：“也是……吧。”  
黑子没有继续说，而是意味深长地看了他一眼，没再说什么。

总感觉自己和青峰的关系同黑子和火神之间不太一样。  
或许青峰觉得没什么，或许都是自己的问题，但这段感情从一开始直到现在都算不上特别一帆风顺，却是事实。  
“差不多也有十年了啊……”黄濑将刚才没来得及取下的凌乱的黑色长假发扯下来，揉乱了自己的被汗水浸得湿漉漉的头发，将头向椅子靠背的后面仰过去，闭上了眼睛。  
门外传来工作人员收拾后台时发出的来去匆匆的脚步声。

※※※

NBA联赛本赛季的全部比赛已经在6月结束，而黄濑在完成舞台剧的巡回演出之后也直接开始了这些年来例行的夏季休假。  
大概两年前，因为厌倦了总是遮遮掩掩地出入青峰在纽约的住处，他一个冲动就拿积蓄在纽约买了一间公寓。房子位于曼哈顿的上西区，靠近中央公园和哥伦比亚大学。虽然不是新房子，面积也不大，但公寓本身的品质和环境以及所在的大楼保全措施都还不错，使他可以相对放心的在休假期间居住在此。  
虽然买房子的时候因为没同青峰商量过，两个人还大吵了一架险些再度分手（吵架闹分手对于他们来说简直就像吃饭喝水一样普通），但恋人却也承认这儿的确是一个可以令人放松休息的舒服地方。从窗外望出去，能看到中央公园郁郁葱葱的树木和波光粼粼的湖面，附近来去的多是在哥大就读的学生，比起青峰自己在上东那间因为经常外出比赛并不常住而显得冷冰冰的高级公寓，即使这里连家具都没有配齐，却也的确令人感觉闲适温馨不少。  
在不打比赛的日子里，青峰除了外出参加无法推脱的商业活动以及和队友们必要的聚会，大部分时间都宁可在家睡觉或是打游戏，除了在黄濑过来休假的时候。  
“我要的东西呢？”黄濑刚从机场到达这间属于他自己的公寓，就见青峰腆着脸露出一脸期待不已的表情。  
“带了带了！话说你啊……明明这些东西在纽约的亚洲超市都有的卖，你也不差那点钱，为什么每次都要我万里迢迢从日本给你特地扛过来……还都那么重！”黄濑一边叹气一边打开行李箱，里面半箱子装的都是各种日本特有的调味料和零食。  
“我不方便出门。”青峰生硬地说，“难得去一次超市总是被人抓住要签名，烦也烦死了。反正你会帮我带过来不就好了嘛！”  
“那也可以网购……”黄濑撇了撇嘴，最终还是轻轻笑了。  
越来越能够明白，这种任性的地方就是青峰大辉这个男人独有的撒娇方式。一开始自己还会因为两人思维模式的差异同他争执，但在交往将近十年的现在，那些鸡毛蒜皮的事情都已经不再算什么问题。  
曾经的自己还无法相信，和那家伙能在篮球以外的地方达到如此默契。

“你刚才进来的时候注意观察周围了没有？没被人跟上吧？”正在给青峰和自己用带过来的酱料做照烧鸡肉汉堡的黄濑从厨房里问了一声。跟从不下厨的青峰比起来，好歹还会料理一些简单菜式的黄濑就已经算得上是两人一起生活时除外卖以外的生命线。  
“看了，没人。我说你就放心吧，每次都这么紧张你不嫌累我都累了。”  
黄濑知道青峰正在身后靠在门框上注视自己围着围裙的背影。若在几年前，那家伙也许早在进门后不久就忍不住将自己一把抱上操作台或是拐进卧室了，但现在的恋人却似乎更愿意在有些时候保持一点距离，像这样看着自己的身影，仿佛在真心诚意地享受两人难得独处的时间和气氛。  
黄濑觉得身后那道越来越有些灼热的视线忽然令人觉得很有些不好意思，便大声叹了口气说：“实在不想再在一起逛街、看电影、看戏什么的时候被人跟踪偷拍了……在日本那样，到了美国还是那样，简直没完没了。”  
跟青峰除了打球以外几乎就是个宅家男不同，黄濑在日本不仅应酬多，因为性格开朗也交际广阔。但由于事务所千叮咛万嘱咐，加之出于各种原因不得不比旁人更加谨慎小心，因此只要是在外面的场合他都相当注意自己的言行。身处娱乐圈十几年，如他这般年轻却少有绯闻乃至丑闻的艺人已经不多——当然，除了数年前第一次被媒体撞破两人看完电影牵手走出影院，还有之后被当做玩笑却险些险些触及了真相的事件以外。  
为了努力维持恋情，在对待娱记等相关的问题上，黄濑一直都如同惊弓之鸟，即使他也知道自己有时甚至让恋人都有些看不下去。  
“我说，你那么紧张干什么。”青峰啧了一声：“拍到就拍到了，也没什么大不了的。反正现在日本那边的人都知道我们是大亲友，他们就算再要拍也拍不到什么足够的证据。”  
“但秋山小姐已经警告我了。再像这样每年夏天特地推掉工作到美国度假，而且只在纽约一呆就是一个月，迟早会出问题。”黄濑苦笑说。  
虽然他已经大牌到在安排自己的工作上具有足够分量的话语权，但经纪人做出的合理建议也并不是可以被忽略的。  
“这才几年，不是也没出问题么……况且你去年夏天因为要拍电视剧和宣传，也没来呆多久。最后还是我先回日本去才见到面的。”青峰嘟囔着。  
“因为那部剧对我来说是不可退让的复仇之战啊。”黄濑轻描淡写地说了一句，回头将一块鸡肉塞进青峰嘴里，“尝尝看味道。”  
“好烫！”因为被冷不丁地塞了一口热菜，青峰跳起来用手扇了半天，这才细细咀嚼起来：“味道倒是可以。”  
“那就切生菜去。”黄为恋人亲自下厨的明星艺人心情大好，冲着一边的案板呶了呶嘴。  
“是是是，青峰太太。”青峰嘿嘿一笑。  
“你喊我什么？！”黄濑身体一震，蜂蜜色的眼睛视线对上黑肤的高个青年，似笑非笑。  
“青峰太太啊。”青峰一脸坦然。  
“青峰大辉。”黄濑冷笑起来，“如果再这么叫我，当心我立刻就把你从这间公寓赶出去。”  
“……好好好，我不叫了，饶了我吧。”似乎真担心黄濑会不高兴，青峰连忙见好就收，“所以就说我当初不赞同你买房……”  
“我自己的事，你管不着！”黄濑有些恶狠狠地对恋人撇了撇嘴。

然而，当两人坐在客厅和厨房连接处的小餐桌上狼吞虎咽时，青峰却忽然出声。  
“喂，我说，你愿不愿意真的当青峰太太？”  
“你……什么意思？”黄濑完全没料到对方那明显并不是在开玩笑的态度，一下子愣住了，连嘴里的鸡肉都忘了咀嚼。  
“就是你听到的那个意思。当然你完全不用改姓的……”青峰抓了抓脑袋。  
“怎么可能改啊！！”  
“你先别急啊……事实上我之前就在想这个事了。从收到阿哲和火神那家伙的请柬开始……”青峰说到一半忽然觉得有点语塞，因为坐在对面的恋人脸上完全没有预料中的幸福和激动的表情。  
“黄濑，你听到没有？我是说……”  
“我听见了。”黄濑放下刀叉，面无表情地说：“你是说，你刚才的意思其实是在向我……求婚？”  
“也可以这么说吧……你知道美国这边是可以登记的，虽然回到日本不被法律承认。但我觉得至少可以有个东西证明一下，阿哲他们应该也是差不多的意思吧。”

黄濑瞠目结舌。  
他万万没有想到，在自己风尘仆仆地刚下飞机没多久，就在这间还没来得及彻底打扫过的简陋的小公寓还沾着油迹的餐桌边，一边大嚼着汉堡一边被自己多年的恋人——求婚了？  
黄濑很想问问青峰大辉你的脑子还好吗，但可笑的是因为对恋人的想法和行为已经足够了解，他又十分明白，那家伙是认真的。  
他忽然有些哭笑不得。

“你……到底是怎么想到要做这个决定的？”他努力咽下口中的食物，盯住恋人那罕见的有些发红的脸（虽然也看不太出来真的红了没有）。  
“我刚才不是说了么，因为收到了阿哲和火神的婚礼请柬，所以就想我们也那么长时间了，总这么两边跑也实在不方便，不如先定个形式……”  
“就因为这样？”  
“当然之前就有想过啦，这件事只是个机会而已。”青峰实话实说，“不过主要还是怕你跑了——这不是理所当然的事嘛！”  
黄濑听到这席话，实在是头晕得厉害，忍不住伸手按了按因为还没有倒过来时差而愈发胀痛的额角。  
“……我需要现在就给答复吗？”他几乎是有些脱力地问。  
“你现在不能给吗？”青峰倒是一脸没觉得哪里不对的表情，“我以为这不是个问题来着。”  
“这当然是个问题！……不信你可以去问小黑子。”  
“啊？为什么要问他？”  
“问问他当时是火神是怎么跟他说这件事的！反正我不相信也是在这种情况下——用这种语气说的。”金发的青年放下餐具，摇摇晃晃地走向卧室，丢下一句话：“明天还要去加州参加婚礼，我先去睡觉倒个时差。餐具你洗。”  
“喂！”深色皮肤的恋人想要站起来再问个仔细，却被黄濑一声关上房门的重响堵了回来。

※※※

“咱们到底还来得及吗？”因为飞机晚点，直到坐上租来的车子时黄濑依旧一头大汗。  
“来得及来得及，我查过导航了，开过去最多四个小时。”青峰跟着电子地图里机械的女声将车子开上高速公路。  
“四个小时那不是都快十一点了吗！那快给小黑子打个电话说我们会晚到啊！”因为美东飓风，他们从纽约机场起飞的时候就已经比预定的时间晚了将近六个小时，原本预计可以和好友们一起吃的晚饭也泡了汤。  
“我上飞机前就已经跟他们说了！你别上蹿下跳的，老实坐好！”青峰啧了一声。  
“喂喂你这什么口气……”黄濑撇撇嘴，扯了扯已经扣好的安全带，“你这家伙可别超速啊！”  
“废话，我什么时候超速过！”

七月的加州，日落的时间总在晚上八点以后，所以此刻身边还是一片刚刚暗淡下来的黄昏景色。干燥的空气伴着逐渐凉爽下来的温度感觉十分舒适，黄濑打开了车窗。  
“你头还疼吗？”青峰问道。  
“还有点，不过好多了，毕竟睡了将近一天一夜。幸好这次先到了几天能稍微倒个时差。”黄濑摇晃了一下依旧有些沉重的头说。  
除了赶飞机又遇上航班延误那阵子慌乱的情形，自那之后两人并没有就之前提过的那个话题再多说什么。黄濑因为先前忙于舞台剧的巡演积累了相当的疲劳，加上时差，自从在美国落地就一直头疼，这让青峰几乎也没办法找机会同他继续谈下去。  
此刻，四周是一片美国西部沿海的乡村风光，然而夜幕逐渐降临了，因为气候干燥又远离城市，相比自然的风景，窗外的星空显得格外明亮显眼。乳白色的星河淡淡跨越夜空，身处地面上与之相对的由高速路上的车灯组成的光流，仿佛可以感受到时间和生命在身畔轰然奔过。  
身旁青峰正在专注地开车，黄濑也没有说话。车内的空气被窗外的风带起，微微流动着，抚过金发青年的头发和面颊。  
“可以开点音乐吗？”黄濑将手放在开关广播的旋钮上。  
“哦。”  
手指轻轻一扭，车内即被突然蹦出来的一阵欢声笑语灌满了。一男一女在用语气一惊一乍的英文快速地说着什么，仔细听去，似乎是一档点播节目。  
“就这个吧。”  
说话声停下来，从广播中流淌出来的是一首由吉他伴奏的安静情歌。  
出于工作需要和个人爱好，黄濑没事在家的时候经常会听各种音乐看各种电影，这首歌曲他听过，是之前一部口碑很好的电影的主题曲。  
“……And God, tell us the reason. Youth is wasted on the young. It's hunting season. And the lambs are on the run. Searching for the meaning. But are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark?”随着播放的音乐，他轻轻地哼了起来。  
“这首歌叫什么名字？”开车的青峰忽然出声。  
“Lost Stars。听起来跟现在的风景还挺适合的不是吗？”黄濑笑笑，“那部电影不错。”  
“嗯，我是说你唱得也不错。”  
“哎呦，真少见啊！你居然会夸我唱歌好？”黄濑露出了惊喜的表情，“是小黑子说的吗？他之前去看我的舞台剧了，里面有不少需要我现场唱歌的部分，所以之前还特别练了一下……”  
“我原本就知道你唱歌可以啊。之前玩票出的那几张单曲我都买了的。”  
“诶？”黄濑感到十分意外，“这你从来都没跟我说过。”  
“因为没必要。”青峰干脆地说，“不只写真集、DVD，有你出现的杂志我只要看到都会买的，这你也知道。单曲什么的也就没想到要跟你说了。”  
“……你想要我明明都可以送你的。”黄濑低声说，虽然心中涌动的情感已经几乎要溢出来了，“再说了，买杂志写真和买单曲的感觉还是有些区别的嘛……”  
“没什么区别，反正也都是为了你买的。”青峰神色没什么变化，仿佛那些本就是天经地义的事：“相比之下，自己花钱买和从你那拿的感觉倒是不一样，因为想至少贡献一些销量……”  
话没说完，青峰身形一震，手中的方向盘都有些微微的晃动，连带着车身一抖，在行进的路线上画了一个小弯。  
因为黄濑突然凑过来，猝不及防地在他唇边落下了一个轻吻。  
“谢谢啦！”弯起的眼角因为包饱含了感情，显得无比好看。  
“……干什么你，开车呢。这可是高速公路！”话虽这么说，但青峰却在稳住方向盘之后伸手摸了摸刚才被吻的嘴角，嘴角挑出一个笑意。

黄濑不再乱动，而是将手肘靠在车窗边，将视线投向夜幕和星空笼罩下的远方。  
音乐仍在流淌。对了，那部电影里好像说过，不管眼前的是什么场景，只要伴着音乐，就会觉得一幕幕故事的片段正在面前发生。  
Who are we? Just a spec of dust within the galaxy?……But are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark? And I thought I saw you out there crying. And I thought I heard you call my name. And I thought I saw you out there crying. Just the same.  
自己不过是银河中的一粒微尘，如同迷路的星星一般。  
但我也有着自己的名字，自己的故事。  
我们有资格获得属于自己的结局。

因为稍微找了一下路，到达安排下榻的旅馆时已经过了晚上十一点。一直等着他们的黑子睡眼惺忪的要过来帮他们拿行李，被火神半哄半赶地同两人打了个照面就去睡了。  
“你们俩也真够可以的。”虽然知道是飓风的原因，但火神还是忍不住吐槽道：“明天可忙得很，如果仪式的时候哲也状态不佳之后可要算在你们头上！”  
毕竟是如此重要的事情，黄濑自知理亏，只得不断跟火神道歉，直到他反而不太好意思起来。  
“算了算了……反正早就知道你们这俩家伙不靠谱，所以幸好没找你们当伴郎。”即将在第二天结婚的西海岸全明星级别的球员半开玩笑地对自己认识了十多年的老友说道。  
“小黑子没找我当伴郎我可是很伤心的！”黄濑不忿地喊。  
“轻点声，大明星！你还嫌我们不够担心会被发现吗？”火神没好气地指出了关键，“为了躲记者我们都已经跑到这么偏僻的地方来了……我现在只求能平安结束，别几天之后日本的小报上出现哲也被脸部打码的照片就行！”  
听到火神担心的话语，黄濑也忍不住在心里为两位好友祈祷了几秒钟，之后却满是好奇地问：“那你们的伴郎到底谁？”  
“黑子那边是我们高中的队友，叫降旗的，你应该见过但估计没印象吧。我这边的是一位从小时候开始就关系很好的兄长，冰室辰也。”  
“冰室？这个名字似乎听到过。”青峰皱了皱眉头。  
“你们也都认识的。”火神笑笑，“紫原那家伙也来了。”他把房门钥匙交给二人：“你们的房间在三楼，都是一人一间。不过房间比较窄，不好意思，乡下地方麻烦将就一下。”  
“不要紧的。”黄濑说，“忙这些你们也够辛苦的，赛季也才刚结束不久。小黑子因为在日本上班也不能请太长时间的假吧。”  
“这都没什么。”火神忍住疲倦的神情，露出一个宽厚而幸福的微笑，“能办这么一次就已经很满足啦！”  
黄濑感慨不已：“一定能平安结束的，放心吧！”

两人各自进了房间，因为实在太累所以倒头就睡，直到第二天天光大亮，连早饭都错过了，便只能到餐厅去找了些点心等着吃午饭。  
然而在餐厅里，他们却看到了一个意想不到的人。  
“赤司？你怎么在这里？”黄濑十分惊喜，因为他们和赤司已经好些年都没有见过了：“真没想到你会来呢，你那么忙。”  
“我来美国度假，就顺便接受了邀请。”赤司征十郎端着红茶杯，云淡风轻地说：“正好同行的朋友来给哲也当伴郎。”  
“小黑子的……”黄濑更惊讶了，连青峰都露出了没想到的表情。  
但他们都很有默契地没有将满腹的疑问吐露出来。  
“呃……绿间那家伙没来呢。”青峰首先岔开了话题：“不过阿哲他们本来请的人就不多。”  
“因为真太郎是医生啊，实在太忙了请不出假。”赤司放下了喝完的茶杯：“我去看看准备的情况，下午婚礼见。”  
赤司走后，两人面面相觑。  
“真是想不到……赤司那样的人。”  
“每个人都有适合自己的人。”黄濑对此做了总结：“找到的是不是最合适的人，只有自己才知道。赤司那么聪明，一定是因为找到了他觉得合适的，才会做出那样的选择的。”  
青峰停了，默然不语。  
“你想什么呢？小青峰？”  
“没什么。希望是场好婚礼。阿哲和火神，他们都是值得获得幸福的家伙。”

小小的白色教堂建在距离一大片葡萄园不远的山坡上，宁静简朴而神圣。除了双方家长，只有很少的亲友来参加婚礼，因为不得不顾虑到新郎作为公众人物的身份，何况亲友中也有好几位在日本和美国都具有十足分量的话题人物。  
黄濑在婚礼进行到一半的时候就已经泪流满面，身边的紫原也用力地吸着鼻子。身穿黑色礼服的火神在整个过程中都笑得特别明亮，一口白牙在阳光下几乎闪光。黑子穿着白色的燕尾服，脸上一直带着淡淡的笑容，反倒是身边的伴郎降旗哭得稀里哗啦。  
这么长时间以来作为两人感情支柱的共同期望的事情终于得到了圆满的结局，大家为他们送上的祝福都是真心诚意的。  
十年跨越地球两端的异地恋，他们一直都很坚定地在一起，没有波折，和自己不同。黄濑偷看了一眼坐在自己另外一边的青峰，却见恋人的脸上并没有太多激动的表情。  
若说完全没有失落倒也未必，但黄濑最终还是深吸了一口气，将目光投向正在交换戒指的两位好友身上。

婚礼刚一结束，降旗就收到了来自赤司的手帕，紫原也几个大步上前拉出另外一位伴郎一边大声说着：“小室我们也结婚吧！”一边几乎要把鼻涕眼泪蹭在对方质地良好的西装上。  
“看样子，婚礼花束的争夺会很激烈啊。”黄濑对青峰咬着耳朵。  
“啊？五月不是已经结婚了吗？”青峰愣愣地说。  
“你是傻瓜吗？”黄濑哭笑不得，“你看看小紫那虎视眈眈的模样！况且，你也不想要吗？”  
“啊？你说婚礼花束？我为什么会想要那玩意……”青峰话没说完，就见眼前恋人的脸色瞬间变得煞白。  
“诶……？喂，等等！我要我要！我一定把他抢过来给你！”意识到问题的青峰飞快回身，一个箭步冲到了等待黑子抛花束的人群最前面。  
“简直就像在打比赛一样……”黄濑在自己也加入争夺花束的战斗时笑出了声。  
蝉联数年日本篮球联赛最佳中锋称号的紫原如铜墙铁壁一样挡在了黑子面前，满身杀气地盯着新郎手中的猎物，把黑子逼得几乎要使出时隔多年的绝技来。眼神晃动，花束出手，青峰仗着十几年前同黑子搭档练出来的默契，在抛物线尚未到达最高点的半空拦截成功。  
紫原哭丧着脸去找冰室寻求安慰了，远远能听见“其实我也不是特别想要，你别哭啦！”“可是我想要啊！”诸如此类的对话。  
青峰把花束递到黄濑面前：“喏。”  
“小青峰你还是自己收着吧。”黄濑眯起眼睛，笑着说。  
“哈？！不是因为你想要我才从紫原手里抢的啊！”  
“不，确实是你想要啊，难道我说错了吗？”黄濑意味深长地说。  
青峰愣住了，好半天没出声，看着黄濑笑嘻嘻地从自己面前走开，去找黑子说话了。

充满了火神和黑子两人回忆以及温馨场景的晚餐会顺利结束，由于两位主人都不是出格爱闹的性子，因此诸位年轻人在饭后一起群魔乱舞的场景并没有出现。黄濑打着哈欠回到了自己的房间，一边洗澡一边想着这次来美国之后青峰似乎比往常还要温柔，在性事上也完全没有原先略有些强人所难的行为。事实上，到今天为止，好不容易在美国相会的两人都还没有好好地做过一次。  
擦着头发从浴室出来，坐在床沿的黄濑打开了正对着房内床边的电视。昨天住进来的时候因为太晚太困都没怎么注意自己的房间情况。黑子和火神的安排合理而不过火，自己和青峰都有各自的房间，却透过一扇门相邻。而没有门的另外一侧住的好像是紫原，那是个只要有足够食物就不会很吵的家伙，倒也方便了自己休息。  
……等等。  
刚才还想了紫原应该不会很吵，但他却没意识到，居然会有“那种”声音透过墙壁隐隐传过来。  
“不会吧……”他有些哭笑不得，“我可一点都不想听到自己老友和恋人在一起时候的这种声音。然而昨天还没有的，是因为参观了婚礼的影响吗……？”以紫原单纯的性格和白天没有抢到花束的经历来看，很有可能。不过虽然这间不大的饭店被他们都包了下来，但也依然应该算是个半公共的场所，情不自禁什么的……  
有些腹诽不知道接下来该怎么办，但也只有暂时忍耐了，黄濑如此想着，略微调高了电视的音量。肥皂剧的剧情看起来用力过度，女人正泪流满面地对着男人声嘶力竭地喊：“What’s your problem? I just wanna marry you！”  
Marry，Marry，Marry。连电视都这么应景，简直无话可说。  
就在这时，电视边上那扇从昨天开始就像个摆设的木门被敲响了。  
“……嘿。”黄濑先是不知出于什么意思忽然对自己笑了一下，接着喊道：“进来！”  
“进不去！门锁了！”青峰的声音隔着木门听起来闷闷的。  
黄濑不得不走过去，发现那扇门的确从自己这边加上了一道门锁。  
他顿了一下，打开了锁扣，接着就在门后见到了青峰那张看来同往常好像没什么变化的板着的脸。  
不对，好像还真有点变化。但到底是什么变化，一时半刻黄濑也说不上来。  
“我能进去吗？”青峰问。  
“怎么，终于等到机会啦？”黄濑挂起了一个有些故意的玩笑一般的轻浮笑容。  
然而，青峰却没顺着他将对话进行下去。事实上，在没有得到黄濑的允许之前，他连跨进被门分割的房间都没有。  
这不是变化，而是算得上反常了。黄濑心说。  
“这个。”青峰期期艾艾了一阵，从睡衣的口袋里变戏法似的掏出了一个小小的深蓝色绒面包装盒，“总之，给你了。你爱要不要。”他把盒子硬是塞在了黄濑的手里，嘴上的话语却是几乎毫不留情。  
“这是……”黄濑明知故问。  
“戒指啊。之前不是在机场等飞机么，见你去洗手间的时间有点长，我就到边上的店里买的。因为实在没什么选择，也来不及仔细挑，所以如果你要是不喜欢款式或是嫌不够好，我就下回再买一个去。”青峰说得过于直接，言辞也绝不漂亮，却坦诚到不能更坦诚：“我是觉得有些太便宜了……不过当时心里急，看到有你的尺寸就也没多想。”  
黄濑一时间仿佛哑了一样。  
那是个印着流行轻奢品牌LOGO的小小包装。黄濑之前的确有在机场候机楼的商业区看到过这个牌子的招牌，就在他们头等舱的VIP候机室的附近。他总觉得这个牌子卖得更多的是女用手袋和饰品，便从来没去逛过，却不知道他们居然还出售男款的戒指。虽然从这个品牌的平均价位来看，用在这种场合的确就像青峰所说的那样有些不太相称，但黄濑的心情却还是不由得激荡起来，头晕晕的，心脏狂跳，脚底发软，仿佛飘上了天空似的。  
见黄濑半天没吭声，青峰只得抓了抓脑袋，艰难地说了下去：“你之前是不是觉得我什么都不懂？其实也不算。我还是知道一般人求、求婚什么的是需要戒指的。但我实在不确定和男人是不是也可以用戒指。前天你去睡了之后我特地打电话给火神才知道，他向阿哲求婚的时候也是送了戒指的。”  
“哦，是吗？”黄濑其实心里早就乐不可支，但面上却用力忍住，一脸的不置可否。

看到恋人这样的反应，青峰已经不是愤怒，而是丧气了。但“爱要不要”是他自己刚刚说过的，所以就算黄濑没有答应也真的没有收他的戒指，青峰也只能打断牙齿和血吞了。  
在经过这么长时间的相互沟通和了解（虽然大部分是通过吵架的方式）之后，青峰也总算明白在刚刚开始这段关系时，由于自己感情方面的不成熟，令黄濑平白无故多受了不少伤，并且就算在正式交往多年后也依然缺乏对于感情的信任。加之先前还曾有过长达半年的分手期……  
就算他没答应，也是自己的问题吧。但只要他尚且不讨厌自己，就还应该有机会。在决定送出戒指之前，青峰已经做了很多的心理准备。  
虽然已经不再是当年那个对于真正的感情一无所知，只知道考虑自己而横冲直撞的男人，但当这种场景真得摆到自己面前，却还是满受打击的。  
他好像更加能够理解，大约十年前的黄濑在面对自己的时候，是怎样的心情了。

“小青峰，你先别过来了。我可以去你房间吗？”黄濑突然说。  
“唉？可以是可以。”黄濑的房间因为电视的声音的确有些吵，但他为什么不关掉呢？不过这么一说，好像这个房间里除了电视的声音还能够听到一些不太一样的……  
青峰让开了半个身体，黄濑就径直穿了过去，随即关上了身后连接两个房间的房门。  
青峰房间的大小和陈设都同自己差不多，但床的尺寸似乎要大一点，令他不得不认为，为他们选择这样的房间是黑子哲也同学故意而为之。  
青峰还没来得及完全转身，就感到一双手臂从自己身后突然出现，紧接着牢牢抱紧他的肩膀，接着一个用力，几乎令他踉踉跄跄地靠在一边的墙上。  
这算什么？壁咚？但好像对象有点不太一样……  
那双手将青峰的身体转了半圈，在他还没有看清对方眼中具体的颜色时，一双柔软而热烈的嘴唇已经贴了上来。  
青峰伸出手去，也回抱住了恋人的脊背，并且伴随着迅速升高的体温，顺流而下直接掀开了对方浴袍的前襟。  
“黄……黄濑……”这个吻绵延悠长，时急时缓，但这么些年在彼此身上锻炼出来的各种技巧却让他们在不忘呼吸的同时还能含混地呢喃出对方名字。  
分开时，两人都多少带上了一些粗重的喘息。黄濑眯起的眼睛笑得弯弯的，形状良好的嘴唇凑到了恋人的耳边，用连声带都没有震动的气音说了一句。  
“给我吧！吻我！”  
福至心灵，青峰忽然准确理解了黄濑话语中对于期待动作的暗示。  
青峰打开刚才一直捏在手心的戒指盒，用牙齿叼出了那枚银色的雕有简单菱形花纹的小小圆环，然后抬起头，将戒指凑到了恋人的唇边。  
金发的青年展颜一笑，仿佛一个灿烂的光源。  
他用自己的嘴唇接过了戒指，然后那个金属圆环就在他们的唇齿间流转。  
舌尖上传来冰冷的触感和金属的味道，但他们谁也没觉得这有什么不对。随着戒指最终半套在了舌尖，黄濑被青峰如同曾经多次做过的那样，手伸过膝弯，然后一把抱起。

两人的身高体型都差不多，黄濑的绝对体重也自然不能算轻，但对于身为职业运动员的青峰而言，用这种姿势抱起恋人实在是十分轻松且乐于为之的事。然而很多年前，就在黄濑为了祝贺青峰在NBA获得最佳新秀而迫不及待地飞了过来，两人足不出户地在一起共度几天之后，兴致勃勃地一起出去看了魔戒系列的通宵连映，但最终谁都没有坚持清醒着看完全程。清晨时分，为了不吵醒熟睡的黄濑，青峰将他从影院公主抱出来打算离开，谁料却被恰巧路过的日本游客拍到了画面，传回国内，还卖给了一直想对这个刚刚红起来的艺人做点文章的文春周刊。  
那次的事件闹得不大不小，却也对两人之间的关系造成了严重的打击。从那之后，由于在太多场合要耐着性子拿出十二万分的演技不断解释两人是多年大亲友，原本行事风格自由自在的黄濑变得如同惊弓之鸟，即使再在美国同青峰在一起的时候也不得放松，连带着原本并没有觉得怎样的青峰也紧张起来，乃至两人吵架的频率和争执的等级也不断上升。本来就是艰难的异地恋，又因为这种事情的影响和黄濑在那段时间工作上受到不公正待遇得来的心理压力，两人的关系几乎是在一瞬间就崩塌了。而直到数月之后两人重新走回一起，黄濑都再没有允许过青峰将自己用这种方式抱起来。

也许是不用担心会在这里被人偷拍，黄濑任由恋人将自己公主抱到了床上，在对方脱着衣服的间隙，从唇间取出那枚已经属于自己的戒指，深深看了一眼，将其主动套上了手指。  
“大小正好？”青峰低笑着执起了那只手，然后将嘴唇再度流连在已经湿漉漉的戒指和恋人的手指上。  
“有一点点松，也许是因为之前太累，掉了点体重吧？”黄濑觉得酥痒的感觉从指尖一直传递到全身，忍不住笑了起来，然而青峰却依然亲吻着他的手指，并且从无名指一直沿着指缝舔到中指和食指，明明是有些色情的前戏，表情却十分的郑重。  
“那就回纽约重新再买一枚，换家店，我们一起去挑。”青峰低声说。  
“……那岂不是我也要给你买一枚了。”黄濑笑言，语气里却不觉多了几分认真。  
“买啊！我要。只要是你买的，不管什么式样我都喜欢。”青峰毫不犹豫地说。  
“那就买……对戒？我们互相出钱。”  
“行。我们一起去。”  
明明是在说买戒指的话题，两人的口气里却似乎有了些家常一般的意味，然而与此同时，他们身体上的互动也丝毫没有停歇。青峰仿佛是打定主意要温柔体贴，在亲吻对方手指的同时握住了他的性器，继而在半勃的状态下含在了口中。  
黄濑忍不住哼了一声，闭上眼享受起恋人为自己的服务。用什么样的方式会让自己更有感觉，世界上再没有别人比青峰更清楚。只有这个人，是自己终于可以全身心放松的对象，不管是在性事还是日常生活中。  
虽然，他们也并不是从一开始就可以这样轻松享受在一起的时光的。

也不知是体贴还是故意，床头的抽屉里就放有润滑剂。两人相视一笑，黄濑便很配合地转过身去，任凭青峰将手指沾满润滑，继而开疆拓土。他知道这是青峰最喜欢体位，因为他可以亲吻自己的脖子、肩膀、肩胛、脊背乃至他最喜欢的腰窝。  
颈边传来了湿热的触感，那是恋人在舔吻那处的皮肤。呼吸之间带动欲望，连乳尖都没怎么刺激就挺立起来，满心急切而焦躁。  
“快进来！”也许还没有彻底准备好，但黄濑却已经从鼻子里哼出了声音。  
青峰其实还想再享受一下手中的身体因为自己所做的前戏而轻轻颤抖的感觉。但对方既已如此要求，他也自然不会再犹豫。因为怕对方还没习惯，他戴上了保险套，借着套上多加的一重润滑慢慢推进恋人的身体。  
交往这么长时间，两人对于互相喜欢的方式都太过熟悉，可到了每次真枪实干的时候，却又似乎总有新的体验。青峰先是在深处小幅度的动作，接着大力抽送，黄濑被干得浑身发软几乎连头都无力抬起，但身上的每一寸肌肤却仍旧在叫嚣着不满足，还要更多。  
好多次，在达到快感巅峰的时候，他都会感到恐怖，因为仿佛被抛入没有尽头的欲望深渊一样，漂浮着，感觉不到自己身下还有借力点。从浅浅的流波到狂风巨浪，除了对方身上的温度，什么都不是真实的，就像已经一起走到了世界的尽头，哪怕立刻死了也没关系。  
恋人很温柔，非常温柔。虽然是同之前很多次一样，经过数月分离之后再度相见的第一次做爱，但却同之前那些因为迫不及待而颇为粗暴狂野的做法很不一样。青峰处处顾及着自己的感受，小心翼翼，所以即使之前在自己的要求下没有完全准备到位就开始插入，但最终也并没有感到特别大的痛苦。  
或许是因为年龄渐长，两个人在一起经历的事情也越来越多，相比二十岁左右的时候更多的如狂风暴雨一样的性爱，这种让两个人都能稍微慢下来享受的做法颇有不同。两个人都更多了自我控制的能力，可以很好的把握情事的进程，比如做到现在，反倒是黄濑觉得不够了。  
他知道青峰是因为在意他的感受，或是想要补偿，又或是想把今晚作为某种纪念来对待，因此格外温柔体贴。但到了这个地步，他更想要的是再激烈一点，能将他全身心都淹没的……  
之前释放过一次，青峰虽然并没有拔出来，但却拥住了对方的脊背侧躺在了床上。他持续亲吻着恋人的肩膀，在差不多可以被衣领遮住的位置留下吻痕。说到底还是充满了独占欲的行为，但却表现得并不如当年那样明显和强势了。  
黄濑重重地呼吸了几下，忽然从他的怀抱中挣脱出来，嘿嘿一笑，主动跨坐在了对方的身上。青峰会意，转过一半身体，仰躺着，注视着他的面容挑起唇角，说了一句：“没想到今天倒是你比较积极。”  
“你是觉得今天是求婚纪念日所以才那么温柔的吧？我知道。”黄濑看了一眼手上的戒指，把手掌按在了青峰沟壑纵横的腹肌之上不断抚摸，着“不过好歹我们之前都几个月没做过了，这种样子都有点不像你了。我头已经不疼没事了，所以你就别再顾忌我什么的啦！”  
“是吗？那就好。”话说到这一步，青峰脸上的表情简直如同忽然变了个人。他半坐起身靠在床头，伸手捏了捏黄濑手感良好的臀部，嘿嘿笑道：“你想坐下来吗？”  
“我想看着你的脸做。”黄濑诚实地说。  
“那好。你把腰抬起来点……”青峰双手托起黄濑的臀部，两个人合作让入口对准自己依然硬着的欲望，借着刚才过后柔软的状态，一口气就进入了最深的地方。  
虽然是自己要求的，但黄濑还是“啊”的一声叫了出来。汗流了下来，让因为湿润而颜色变深的淡黄色发丝粘在鬓角和额头，如同两人都因为情欲而加重了颜色的眼眸。  
黄濑主动晃动着腰，让性器以合适的角度磨过自己体内最有快感的地方，做到兴起之时还伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，模样十分性感放荡。青峰一开始还含着笑看他自己动作，不过片刻之后就不再有余裕享受观赏恋人的模样。他凑过去紧紧吻住他，然后双手环住对方将两个人搂在一起，随后猛烈地驱动胯部往上冲刺，将他顶得几乎坐也坐不住。  
在自己忍耐不住发出音调略高的呻吟时，黄濑想到了在此之前隐约听到的应该是紫原和他恋人之间发出的声音。刚刚还觉得会在旅馆发出足以透过墙壁的声音不太得体，但在自己身上经历一遍之后自然也没有立场指摘别人了。第二次比第一次激烈很多，令他完全无法控制自己的声音。意识完全沉没之前，他唯一剩下的想法就是，还好青峰这间房是在走廊尽头，应该不会因为声音过大而受到投诉……

第二天早上，大家一起下楼来吃饭，在座的有几个人明显在眼下挂上了淡淡的黑眼圈。  
也许因为早就料到了会发生何种状况，宾客里的长辈早在昨天婚礼结束不久就离开了。餐桌边坐着的大都是同龄人，在看到彼此有些不太自然的坐姿时都几乎忍不住轻轻嗤笑。  
黑子坐在长方形餐桌的主人位上，左边是打着呵欠的黄濑，右手则是一贯冷静，此刻却带了些似笑非笑表情的赤司。  
“你们别再笑啦！”黄濑哀叹一声，几乎要抱着头钻到桌子底下去。  
“我什么都没说啊，凉太。”赤司家的继承人少爷一边用优雅的动作在吐司上抹黄油一边说：“我原本是想恭喜你的。”  
“恭喜？恭喜什么？”黄濑藏起了左手手指，想装傻。  
“黄濑君，恭喜你。”黑子距离黄濑左手边的位置最近，自然一早就发现了端倪。他下意识地看了一眼自己手上昨天在大家的注目礼下带上的结婚戒指，接着越过黄濑，向他身边的青峰点了点头。  
青峰有些不好意思，却还是大大方方地接受了黑子的贺意。  
“怎么啦？小赤？”耷拉着眼皮的紫原因为身高，轻轻松松地歪了歪身子问向同自己隔了一个座位的赤司：“小黄发生了什么好事吗？”  
“你可以去问大辉。”赤司微笑了一下，没有多说。  
“好啦好啦别再打哑谜了。”青峰耸了耸肩说：“黄濑，把你手伸出来给大家看看好了。”  
这话是在明显，整个餐桌上“诶——？”的声音不由得此起彼伏。黄濑脸更红了，连忙摆手：“大家千万别往外说啊！不然我可没办法……”  
话没说完，就听见黑子放在一边的手机响起一阵轻快的铃音。  
“是高尾君。”黑子接通视频通话，接着那个充满活力的年轻声音就从那个小小的终端里传了出来。  
“真抱歉啊，黑子，这么晚才打过来。我刚刚接小真下班，他说还是打个电话问候一声比较好。”  
此刻日本已是凌晨，作为医生的绿间一定是在结束了一个相当辛苦的轮值或是临时加班之后才有空同两位老友打个招呼的。  
“谢谢你，高尾君。”黑子轻笑着，在征得对方和大家的同意之后开了免提，说：“还有绿间君，你辛苦了。现在大家都在，机会难得，你还要同谁说话吗？”  
“没什么特别想说的。”电话那头换了明显满脸疲倦的绿间：“不过大家都在的话，是不是黄濑那家伙也在？大明星倒是挺难得的。”  
“咦？小绿间你想我了吗！”黄濑听到绿间提到自己，蹦跳着凑了过去。  
“没想你！”绿间扶了扶眼镜，“赤司刚才给我发短信说下次估计要轮到你办仪式了，所以我才就是随口提一句罢了。”  
这下可让黄濑真的站也站不稳了。随着他发出的一声哀嚎，朋友们都笑得前仰后合。火神拍了拍身边青峰的肩膀，笑道：“你这家伙动作也够快啊，昨天刚抢到捧花今天就发表消息啦？”  
“也不是昨天的事。”青峰态度倒很干脆，“我还是那句话，这样的人不早些做点什么，怕他就真跑了再也回不来了。”  
那两人过去十年来的分合火神和黑子都略知一二，听青峰这么一说，结合自己的状况，自然心有感慨。

“你终于能够相信他了吧，黄濑君？”黑子悄悄在黄濑耳边问道，“没有什么比这样证明一心一意更好的了。”  
那简直可以算得上一生的誓言。  
黄濑没有说话，转着手中的戒指，想到昨天夜里将它脱下来仔细观察时发现的，内里刻着的不知是原本的设计还是经过特殊加工后的字迹。  
To my love, to my life.  
“应该算是了吧。”他笑了起来，“虽然还真不像他。”

有些事情，或许这一辈子也不会抹去。  
但既然已经有了这样的誓言，那么他就相信吧。  
相信爱，相信人生。

那年秋天，在青峰参加NBA第一场常规赛时被“细心”的小报记者发现无名指上戴有一枚戒指，不过自那之后他就再也没有在公开场合戴了。  
然而一周后，在日本参加单曲宣传活动的黄濑被人发现戴有由看上去很相似的戒指做成的项链。  
当然，那都是后话了。

Take My Love, Take My Life  
The END


End file.
